


Day 16- Autistic Utopia

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fireflies, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Bedman's dreamworld is very different to what Ramlethal had been expecting.





	Day 16- Autistic Utopia

Ramlethal awoke to find herself sitting against a weeping willow tree. It was beautiful, but she was very sure that it was not the place where she had gone to sleep to start with.

Despite the unfamiliarity, she couldn’t bring herself to be afraid of her surroundings. She stood up, only to find nothing but plush grass underfoot and an endless expanse of stars above. There was an inexplicable sort of benignness to the strange landscape. Nothing about it gave off the impression of danger, just unfamiliarity.

When she started walking, Ramlethal noticed something peculiar. Some of the stars almost seemed to be winking at her. Were stars supposed to do that? She extended an arm out, only to watch some of the ‘stars’ scatter from her hand, blinking again and again as they calmed down again and bobbed in the air passively.

...Fireflies? Was that what they were called? She’d seen a few around the castle gardens at night. Sin had tried to catch her a handful, but only ended up tripping over a bush. A fond memory, but there were far more fireflies here then there had been in the gardens. The more she looked, the more there had been all along, mistaken for stars.

With a delighted smile, Ram felt her feet leave the ground as she hurried after the little blinking bugs. She loved the feeling of flight, the wind brushing by her. It was the first sensation in her life that she called ‘free,’ as she moves as she pleased across the sky.

The fireflies twisted and scattered away from her as she gave chase. She managed to catch a few in her hands, watching them skitter across her fingers and blink before flying away again. She gave a happy little laugh as she twirled and twined across the sky.

When she alighted back on the ground, her ears picked up a little noise in the distance.

“Ursa major, ursa minor, antlia, hydra…”

The voice was familiar, but she wasn’t sure why it was there. Ram followed it, fireflies parting around her until she found herself looking down at a familiar fluff of purple, sprawled out in the grass.

“You’re here, too?”

“Ramlethal?” Bedman sat up, with visible confusion. “How did you…”

The Valentine gestured to the field around them. “Are you familiar with this place? Do you know how we ended up here?”

After a moment, he nodded gently. “Of course I do. This is my dream. I’m merely wondering how you wound up in it.”

“Your dream?” Ramlethal tilted her head. “I remember it being different.”

“Well, that old place went under construction. This one is temporary, I was just enjoying the view a little bit.”

Her vision tipped skyward. “It _is_ very pretty.” When she looked back down, she noticed that he was holding something soft. “Is that...a rabbit?”

“A new addition. They weren’t there when this happened, but I suppose this dream is more idealized, anyway.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

“This place is...based off of an old memory of mine.” The boy’s expression turned wistful. “I remembered this field from when I was younger. I know the grass wasn’t this soft, and maybe the sky wasn’t so perfectly clear. But Delilah and I sat down and stargazed, with the fireflies all around us. There was supposed to be a meteor shower that night, and we both desperately wanted to see it.

It’s the perfect moment for me. A utopia of sorts.” He continued, gently petting the animal in his lap. “Everything’s so soft and cozy and quiet. The stars are beautiful, and the fireflies remind me of home. I know it isn’t going to last, but for now, I just want to watch it. You’re free to stay and watch it with me, as long as you’re here.”

Ram watched him lie back down in the grass. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when she arrived, but it definitely wasn’t that. The strange world certainly was inviting, she had no trouble in admitting that. It was peaceful and serene, with a beautiful view wherever she looked. She knew what sorts of abilities Bedman had, but truthfully, she had never considered that they were capable of making such beautiful things. There were no more lakes of blood or glaring eyes, just a quiet meadow.

Hesitantly, she got down on her knees. She gestured to the rabbit. “Can...can I do that too?”

“Hmm? Do what?”

“Make things. Like your rabbit.”

Bedman thought for a moment. “I don’t see why not. You have a great deal more control now that you’re aware you’re dreaming. You don’t have much experience, but if there’s something small you’d like to summon, I don’t think that should be too difficult. Just focus very hard for a moment."

“I see.”

A moment later, she joined him on the grass, surrounded by puppies.


End file.
